


Pie

by VacuumTan



Series: Ylisse Corp. [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Corporate AU, F/M, Fluff, Second person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VacuumTan/pseuds/VacuumTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can send you the recipes, if you'd like."</p><p>"That sounds great. If you could mail or fax them to me, that would be good. Or you could come by and deliver them in person, if that's easier for you."<br/>---</p><p>Alternatively: In which Sumia realises that romancing her best friend's crush is not easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie

"But isn't he just _dreamy_?"  
  
You follow your friend's line of sight, past a few of your co-workers, and land your eyes on Chrom, your company's CEO. Who, as fate will have it, also happens to be your best friend's (pretty much lifelong) crush. You give a weary little smile in response to her starry-eyed adoration and shake your head.  
  
"He really is, isn't he?", you humour her and she sighs, long and suffering. By now, you are used to her pining for a man even she herself deems 'out of reach'. And yet, you can't deny that he is, by anybody's standards, really, so incredibly handsome and charismatic that he triggers daydreams of passion and romance in any woman. "Cordi", you say and catch said girl's attention again. You feel your smile melting into something incredibly soft as you look your friend in the eyes. "I think you and him would look very good together, no matter what you may think."  
  
Cordelia huffs a little and adjusts her stance, a soft blush dusting her cheeks pink. "Don't be silly, Sumia. I know he'd never look at someone like me that way", she dismisses easily and waves the very thought off. "But a girl can dream, right?"  
  
"He doesn't know what he's missing out on", you reply gently and place a hand on your friend's arm. Cordelia turns her head a little to look at you with that somewhat belittling, yet ever so fond smile she reserves only for you and encloses your hand with her own.  
  
"Sumia, dear. You may say that, but, honestly... never mind. Just don't worry your pretty little head off about that", she assures, kind and sweet, and twists her upper body to get away. "I think Maribelle has been giving me 'come over here' looks for a while now", Cordelia says with an apologetic smile on her lips. "I'll catch you later?"  
  
You nod and return her smile. "Sure! And don't let her rope you into shady gossipping-business", you joke and she grins before walking towards the blonde who, just as Cordelia had anticipated, promptly wraps her up in some conversation or another. Chuckling lightly to yourself, you busy yourself with giving the room a once over.  
  
Most of your colleagues are busy chatting each other up and laughing among themselves in small groups while a few (like yourself, you suppose) stand around and simply look on. And then, there's still a few who haven't had enough to eat from the large breakfast buffet that had been contributed to by everyone. The variety of pies you had prepared seems to have been almost completely decimated. To be honest, that knowledge fills you with pride, to some extend- you had, after all, spent all afternoon, baking about thirty of them only to get five good ones out of them. If people enjoyed them, that was great.  
  
Engrossed in your philosophic thoughts on food as you are, you don't notice someone coming up next to you until they speak up. "You were the one who made those pies, right?", says a smooth voice besides you and you squeak in surprise, whipping your head around and giving your company a mouthful of your hair.  
  
"I'm so sorry! Oh my gosh!", you babble before thinking and quickly brush your hair back behind your ears. "I didn't mean to- I mean-"  
  
"No, no, sorry. I snuck up on you, so it's my fault", the other says and only now, after being embarrassing and stupid, do you realise that this person in front of you is _Chrom_ of all people- Chrom, who is your superior and who is now laughing bashfully and gosh, does he look cute with that expression on his face and _please stop your mental rambling, Sumia, Cordi will scold you._  
  
You shake your head as if to rid yourself of your thoughts and give Chrom a soft smile in apology. "I'm still sorry, Sir. I shouldn't have been spacing out like that", you mumble and he nods at you, considerate smile in place.  
  
"Please don't call me 'Sir', it makes me feel old. Just Chrom's fine", he says quickly and then moves on before you can get another word in. "Ah, but I've meant to ask you something else. Did you make those pies?"  
  
The sense of pride you've previously felt suddenly melts away into self-consciousness as you fumble with the cuffs of your blouse. "Yes, Si- Chrom. Are they any good?", you ask, hesitantly, and look up to meet your boss' eyes.  
  
He meets your gaze with a bemused one of his own before laughing softly. "Any good, you ask. They taste amazing, Sumia", he compliments and you find yourself blushing, both at the praise and at the fact that your name in his oh-so smooth voice sounds wonderful. "I didn't have anything but a slice of each of your pies, you know?", he admits and looks a bit sheepish in his apparent embarrassment. You decide that, no, you can't take much more of that or you might burst at the seams from all the quickly growing adoration inside of you.  
  
"I can send you the recipes, if you'd like", you suggest and give him a warm smile which he returns.  
  
"That sounds great", he agrees, ever so easily, and you feel a little too hot in your outfit, all of a sudden. "If you could mail or fax them to me, that would be good. Or you could come by and deliver them in person, if that's easier for you."  
  
At that point, you think that you might be staring at him ever so incredulously, because, wow, is he asking you to have another chat sometime or does it just sound like that? Whatever the case, you nod and share another smile with him before the two of you bid each other farewell.  
  
When you seek out Cordelia after that, suddenly, you feel an unfamiliar weight settling into your stomach.  
  


* * *

  
  
A few days later, you're suddenly in knee-deep.  
  
With two neatly written pages with recipes on them (that, in turn had taken you about ten attempts until you had finally managed to flawlessly copy them from your cooking book) and a freshly baked pie (that had worked out on the second try already) in your hands, you're standing in front of the elevator to the topmost floor of the entire building, sweating a puddle and shaking in your shoes. There is no reason to be afraid, you tell yourself, before you get even more nervous than before. This vicious circle keeps up until someone taps your shoulder from behind.  
  
You jump in your skin and accidentally shift your heel so that you lose your balance on your feet, gracelessly stumbling backwards, yet stubbornly holding onto your pie, until your back meets something solid. Or rather, someone. Strong arms come to hold you up as a chest is pressed up against you and a gentle voice mutters a quick "careful".  
  
And, as fate will have it, that voice is oddly familiar. You crane your neck to look at your saviour and, indeed, there is Chrom, holding onto you from behind with wide eyes. You squark embarrassingly and steady yourself immediately, almost stumbling again, before whipping around (and not hitting him the face with your hair this time) before thrusting your pie forwards without another word.  
  
Chrom eyes the pie for a second before chuckling and taking it. "Hello to you as well, Sumia", he greets with mirth in his eyes and you find yourself drawn in by his openly amused expression way too quickly. "I wonder if I can manage to come up to you without startling you into hurting yourself or others", he laughs and, feeling bold, you give him a gentle shove. That, however, seems to amuse him even more and before you know it, the two of you are standing in front of the elevator, giggling at each other like little kids.  
  
"I stumbled because of my shoes!", you finally say after calming down and Chrom gives you an unabashed once-over before shrugging after looking at your pumps. "And um...", you trail off and meet his eyes. You wonder how anyone can have such easily readable expressions, especially someone as influential as Chrom. It's incredibly attractive.  
  
"Yes?", he prompts and you realise that you must have been staring at him dumbly (maybe with some of your awe showing on your face) for a few seconds without continuing what you had wanted to say. That fact alone brings heat to your face.  
  
"Oh, yes. I brought you the recipes and... another pie", you say, gesturing towards the pie Chrom is now holding onto before relaxing your stance a bit. "I genuinely hope that you can enjoy that one, too."  
  
He smiles at you and nods. "I'm sure it will be just as good as the other ones. Thank you very much, Sumia." You smile at him, wide and beaming and retrieve the forgotten sheets from off the floor, giving them to Chrom as well.  
  
"Well, I guess... I'll be back to work then", you tell him and turn to walk away when he calls after you. You spin on your heel and look at him again.  
  
He's standing there, holding onto the pie while awkwardly shuffling his feet around on the carpet. "I...", he begins and you wonder if you're imagining it or if he's really blushing. "I'd like to compensate you for the time and effort you've put into this pie, Sumia."  
  
You look at him, surprised and he gazes back at you hopefully. Normally, you'd decline the offer because it's just a pastry, nothing big, but you get the feeling that you should take him up on it this time. After all, it seems like there is a huge underlying meaning hidden in his words. So you just nod and accept it gratefully.  
  
"Let me know when you can make time, then."  
  


* * *

  
  
"I'm a horrible, horrible person", you mutter as you flop down into the purple plastic chair that you've gotten so used to occupying whenever you got sent to check up on PR management.  
  
Across from you, Henry laughs gleefully and rips the tables and statistics from Marketing and Sales out of your hands, casually flipping through them once before facing you again, grin, as always, firmly in place. "Aww, come on, it can't be that bad", he cheers and beckons for you to scoot the chair a little closer to him.  
  
You do as he instructs and genuinely feel like you can discuss things a bit more privately, now that you're approximately five centimetres less apart. "I... think I flirted with my best friend's crush and now have a date with him", you admit and feel the sudden urge to slam your head into the desk before you.  
  
Henry whistles, leaning back with some sort of twisted admiration clearly written over his fair features. "I take it back, that is bad", he chortles and the fact that he sounds genuinely impressed with you makes your stomach hurt terribly. "But!", he then adds and you look up at him as his grin turns slightly devious. "If that crush makes eyes at you instead of your friend, why can't you just roll with it?"  
  
"Because", you begin and find that your voice sounds oddly thick. "I feel like I'm betraying her by not shooting him down immediately. What are friends for if not for loyalty?" You let out a long, suffering sigh and stare at your lap. "I'm horrible."  
  
"Nah", Henry dismisses quickly and laughs. "Shouldn't she just be happy for you if you got together?" When you look up at him, you expect him to grin happily, but instead, you find a set of jet black eyes calculating your very being. You shudder under his gaze, before his eyes snap shut into a dopey grin. "You just woo him and see what happens", he laughs and you sigh again.  
  
"Maybe I'll go get my fortune told", you mumble bitterly and Henry laughs loudly at that, as though it were the greatest joke ever. With another sigh, you raise from your seat. "I'll see you around", you say as you straighten your spine and your company shoots you a quick, dramatic pout.  
  
"Aww, already? Sumia, grace me with your presence more often!", he wails, over the top and silly, and you wave him off with a grin tugging at the corners of your lips.  
  
"Thanks for the advice, Henry", you say and he beams.  
  


* * *

  
  
"You've been at Ylisse for two weeks, already, Cordi! Of course we need to celebrate!", you tell your friend as she frowns at her work. It's already past seven in the evening, but Cordelia insists that she has to finish her report that very day or else she won't be employed for much longer. You don't have the heart to tell her that nobody really cares about dues at your company.  
  
When you finally leave, it's almost eight o'clock and Cordelia at least has the decency to look bashful. "I'll treat you to something as an apology", she offers with a lighthearted smile and you can't deny her at least that much.  
  
"I feel like something Mediterranean", you quip, not holding back your opinion, and Cordelia nods almost sagely.  
  
"Ah, Sumia, a woman after my own heart", she says and gives you a meaningful stare before dissolving into giggles after you burst out laughing. Cordelia is easy company and you can't see that changing if things remain the way they are right now. Yet, considering what (or rather, _whom_ ) you've been dancing around these past weeks, you feel like it might become strained between you and your best friend if only you make one mistake.  
  
Noticing your suddenly sombre expression, Cordelia looks at you in concern, brushing your bangs out of your face. "Sumia, is everything alright? Are you feeling sick?", she asks you, softly, and suddenly, all of your guilt comes crashing down on you. The next thing you know is that you're crying and Cordelia is trying to stop you from covering your face  and _please_ tell her what is wrong.  
  
You end up going home that night, never telling your best friend what caused you to break down like that.  
  


* * *

  
  
A day or two later, Chrom stops by your desk in marketing and you thank any deity out there that Cordelia is already off to have lunch. (Although the fact that she hasn't asked you to come after you've cried your eyes out speaks volumes.)  
  
"Sumia, hey", he greets you, albeit a bit awkwardly, and you smile up at him. "I was wondering if you maybe want to go grab something to eat together. You know, as... compensation for your pie. Which was amazing, by the way."  
  
You can't hold back a giggle as he praises your food again and you grin as you stand up. Might as well make it as pleasant as possible while it lasts, you think. The need to come clean with yourself soon is definitely nagging you, but you can't figure everything out just like that.  
  
Chrom gently pushes your back in an oddly gentlemanly fashion and you let yourself be guided by him. "So, do you have anything in mind?", he asks you and your first thought, as if to taunt you, is Mediterranean. But instead of saying that, you just shake your head.  
  
"Something sweet would be nice right now", you muse aloud and Chrom hums in affirmation. "I know it probably isn't a healthy lunch, but I could really go for some cake and tea."  
  
"Hey, your wish is my command", he replies upon a laugh and you find yourself weirded out by your employer saying things along these lines. But to Chrom, it seems absolutely normal. "And don't talk about what is healthy and what isn't. Robin has the worst eating habits in the world."  
  
Ah, that name. _Robin_. Chrom's right-hand woman. Before you can stop yourself, you ask him, "Are you dating her?"  
  
Chrom looks at you as if you just grew a second head. "No way. That'd be weird", he says in a totally sober, maybe even slightly disgusted, voice. "And, to be honest, I currently have my eyes on someone already."  
  
You balk as you watch him colour slightly in the cheeks and all you can think is how this isn't good. Nope. Not good at all. Before you know it, your heel catches on a stair you weren't paying attention to, and suddenly, you're in Chrom's arms again. You stare at him, wide-eyed. "I know a great tea salon!", you blurt intelligently and Chrom blinks before helping you stand on your own again.  
  
"Oh? What is it called?", he asks, smiling bemusedly, and you feel your face burning up in embarrassment. You croak out the name nonetheless and the two of you fall back into stride. "By the way, was that your shoes again?", he asks after a while and you glare at him before shoving his arm lightly. He smirks and you shake your head.  
  
"No", you shoot at him and pout mockingly. Then, you realise that there is no other reason for you to stumble apart from your shoes catching on something or you losing your balance. "Well, actually. Yes. It was my shoes", you admit at last and sigh. Chrom laughs cheerily as the two of you leave the lobby and you quickly check for Olivia at the front desk who might have seen you. But, luckily, she isn't there at that exact moment, and you thank the gods once more.  
  
"Well, let's get something to eat, then, shall we?"  
  


* * *

  
  
You try so hard to finally make up your mind about what to do that you practically isolate yourself from everyone around you. It's not on purpose, you swear, you just need time to think things through. Cordelia is understanding and gives you space. If she knows what's going on, she doesn't comment on it. Chrom is wonderful. Of course he is. He's courteous and kind and it would be _so_ easy to just let yourself drown in him, wouldn't it?  
  
But you can't.  
  
You think.  
  
You know that you owe both, Cordelia and Chrom, that you come clean and decide on what to do about this situation. But there was no-one who truly _understood_ , no-one who would listen to you and give you advice. Usually, you'd simply ask your best friend, but if you told her, surely, you'd break her heart.  
  
So there is only one more person you feel like you can confide in with this.  
  
At ten in the morning on a Saturday, you stand before the door to her cute little house. The porch looks neat as always and everything looks clean and well-kept. Willing yourself to push the doorbell, you wait a few seconds before she opens her door and smiles at you from the threshold.  
  
"Sumia!", she exclaims in greeting and pulls you into a gentle embrace. "You've become even more beautiful than before. Although you do look a bit pale."  
  
"Phila, hello", you greet back and move to detach yourself from her arms. "Sorry to come on such a short notice." When you raise your eyes to look at her apologetically, however, all you are met with is the patient, soft smile of your former mentor.  
  
"Do come in, first of all", she says and steps aside for you to come in. You hang your coat and within a minute, you're seated on her familiar couch with a steaming cup of tea in front of you. "So, what is eating away on you like this?", she asks without beating around the bush for longer than necessary. She's always been that way, but you admire her for it.  
  
"It's about a man", you begin, keeping it as vague as possible. Phila was close friends with Chrom's sister, Emmeryn. Saying anything too incriminating might get around, although you don't think Phila would spill your secrets.  
  
"It's always about men", she sighs, staring into her tea meaningfully before shaking herself out of it. "But can't Cordelia help you out with that? She's always been a romantic, at heart."  
  
That is the moment you realise that, no, you can't hide anything right now. Keeping things to yourself would defy the purpose of you seeking Phila out in the first place. "I really can't talk to Cordi about it. She's part of the problem", you tell her and she motions for you to continue.  
  
"Well, you see... we had a company breakfast at work a few weeks ago and everyone brought something to eat for the buffet", you begin and Phila raises a perfectly arched brow at that. "I made some pies and they turned out really good. And... um, Chrom apparently thought so, too."  
  
"So you got talking", Phila supplies and you nod. "And you like him, he likes you, and Cordelia is in the way."  
  
"She isn't in the way", you interject and stare at the floor, feeling vaguely angry. "I just... I feel like I'd stab her in the back if I indulged Chrom any further than that ambiguous flirting I've been doing. Even that is horrible. All I do is feel guilty, Phila..."  
  
She looks at you with kind eyes and stands up to place a steady hand on your shoulder. "Sumia, I understand why it's hard for you. Cordelia's had that crush on him since she first met him", she mumbles, a quiet sound in the spacious living room. "But I've known Chrom for a long time, as well. For as long as I've been friends with Emmeryn. And I've known them both when they started exchanging advances and rejections, respectively."  
  
The hand on your shoulder tightens briefly before is disappears. Phila's expression is wry and maybe slightly pained. "He doesn't want her. _She_ doesn't need him, although she may think differently", she tells you and then flops back down in her seat. "If you want my thoughts on the whole thing, then I'd tell you to go for it."  
  
"But Cordi-"  
  
"Cordelia is a lot more understanding than you give her credit for", Phila says and sighs. "Don't always belittle yourself and give yourself a shot at happiness. If you're happy, you'll make Cordelia happy." Then, as an afterthought, she adds, "and you'll make Chrom happy as well. Trust me."  
  
As much as you'd like to object, you find that there is nothing left to be said. So you simply pick up your tea and begin sipping it in comfortable silence, thinking about Phila's words.  
  


* * *

  
  
It's early Sunday morning when, after a long, sleepless night, you finally make up your mind.  
  
A few minutes past five, you walk into your kitchen and pick a poor little daisy from the flowerpot on your windowsill. Throughout high school, you used to handle almost all of your crushes this way, yet, until now, it hadn't even occured to you to rely on it once more.  
  
And yet, here you are, ripping all of the flower's petals out and dropping them into your sink.  
  
You vary between mumbling "Cordi" and "Chrom" as you pluck them from the stem and keep yourself from counting the remaining petals until you are down to three more. The third-to-last goes with a mutter of "Chrom". The second-to-last is accompanied by "Cordi". And when you pluck the final petal, only for completeness' sake, do you choke out a shaky "Chrom".  
  
You drop the mutilated stem into the sink as well and stare at the white mess before you. The thing you consider to be fate has chosen Chrom for you, and yet, it doesn't lessen the weight on your shoulders. Still, you want to believe that it is the right course of action- you owe it to Chrom, Cordelia, and even yourself.  
  
 _I'd tell you to go for it_ , Phila had said, after all.  
  


* * *

  
  
Monday comes and you feel and look like _hell_.  
  
Sleep doesn't come easy, your thoughts are a mess and whenever you eat something, you feel sick. You've never felt this bad before, but then again, you've never been in this kind of situation before.  
  
You feel horrible all morning until, at lunch, a presence rarely seen in marketing comes by. She looks kind of lost for a moment before her eyes land on you and then, suddenly, she's talking to you and you realise that, oh, this is the first time you've ever spoken to her in person ever since being introduced to her.  
  
Robin saunters over to your desk and gives you an easy smile. "Hey, Sumia", she greets and her eyes linger on the obvious bags under your eyes for a second. You want to melt into the floor. "I know we've never talked much, but do you want to go grab some food for lunch?", she asks, ever so amicably, and, with her open expression, you nod before you can think better of it. "Great! You want to go right now?"  
  
"Um... let me just save this and then I'm ready to go", you mumble and save the three documents you have open on your computer right now on both, your work USB and the harddrive. Robin gives you a funny look for that, but you pointedly ignore it. "There, there, everything fine."  
  
"You know it's illegal to save company-stuff on a private drive?", she asks with a grin and you give her a wide-eyed stare. "Don't sweat it, I won't tell anyone."   
  
Robin laughs at your panicked expression and you wonder why you thought this was a good idea.  
  


* * *

  
  
It figures Robin has an agenda.  
  
"There's no point in beating around the bush, is there?", she says after sitting down in the seat across from you at a cheap steakhouse. You recall Chrom mentioning her unhealthy eating habits, but it appears that you now get to experience them firsthand. "You... know that Chrom's my best friend, right?", she asks after a beat. You nod. "Well, so it's natural he confides in me. And I know I might be _kind_ of betraying his trust here, but I'm pretty sure he hasn't been as subtle as he thinks he is, anyways."  
  
"It's coupled with a healthy dose of obliviousness", you state drily and Robin's eyes go wide before she snorts out a laugh and nods with a cheeky grin.  
  
"Definitely", she agrees and smiles at you. "Well, this is old news to you, anyways, but Chrom is really smitten with you." At that point, a waitress thinks it smart to interrupt your conversation and take your orders, but you hardly mind. You order something light- something you might be able to stomach properly, while Robin takes a big steak platter.  
  
After she's gone, you look at Robin again and fiddle with your thumbs in your lap. "I got the impression, yes. I've been losing enough sleep because of that these past weeks", you admit and Robin looks deeply sorry for a moment.  
  
When she speaks again, you don't expect her to say what she does. "It must be very conflicting to be liked by your best friend's eternal love-interest", she tells you, sympathy oozing from her voice. You almost choke on your spit. Your company just looks at you sheepishly. "Sorry, was that out of line?"  
  
"No, no! I was just... taken aback a little", you dismiss quickly and clear your throat. "But it's entirely true. And... I wasn't sure what to do about it for the longest time."  
  
"When I met Cordelia in the break room the other day, she said that you were being very distant with her", Robin says softly and you feel a pang of guilt in your chest. Avoiding her eyes, you stare at your chewn-off nails and watch your hands tremble in your lap. "I think you'll break her heart if you keep on avoiding her."  
  
"I know that", you reply and shake your head. Then, facing Robin again, you smile shakily. "But I've decided that I am going to give Chrom a shot. For my own sake. And... now that I know that much, I think..."  
  
"That you can come clean with your bestie as well", Robin finishes for you and you nod. She smiles warmly for a second before a large platter of meat is shoved in front of her. She then redirects her smile at the waitress and then lets the conversation drop in favour of devouring copious amounts of greasy food.  
  
When your food, too, arrives, you decide to simply dig in, as well.  
  
And it tastes really good.  
  


* * *

  
  
 **cordi, i'm so sorry, i've been worrying about nothing again for weeks. i didn't mean to hurt you. everything is fine now.**  
  
That apology sounds too much like you wanted to give a reason but didn't want to tell her. You delete it again quickly.  
  
 **a lot of things came up with the project i've been working on and-**  
  
You stop writing at that point. Cordelia probably knew of every project going on in marketing. No, scratch that, in the entire company. And you feel bad lying to her that blatantly, too.  
  
 **i found someone i like a lot and was a bit lovesick. i didn't want to burden you. i know i should have told you. sorry.**  
  
But wouldn't something like that pique her interest and she'd immediately demand an explanation? You cringe at the thought of telling her about something that isn't even a thing yet, so you delete that one as well.  
  
In the end, you just sit at your little coffee table, your feet slowly falling asleep, and go through some old photos on your phone. Most of them are pictures of flowers you found pretty, cute animals or trinkets and clothing you found nice but didn't buy. Yet another large portion of images depicts Cordelia- sometimes with you beside her in uncharacteristically silly selfies and sometimes whenever she wasn't watching but looked particularly pretty that day.  
  
You sigh and look at the picture that had, for a long time, been your wallpaper. Cordelia is grinning broadly, her teeth white and perfectly straight, with her hair tousled by the wind. She's squinting a bit because some strands escape into her eyes, but she hardly seems to mind. Her right arm is hooked around your shoulders and you grin at the camera as well (albeit more awkwardly) with your hair in an equal state of disarray.  
  
Knowing Cordelia the way you do, you are aware that she is not nearly as flawless as she might seem at first. She is just as silly and awkward as the next person and sometimes can't manage the easiest of tasks because she's just so _preoccupied_. But you know she's a good person and an even better friend. You really do know that, so you'll honour her faith and kindness with doing what's best for you.  
  
 **hey cordi. i'm deeply sorry for avoiding you. i'm fine now.**  
  


* * *

  
  
From: Cordi  
Sent: Today, 11:23 PM  
  
 **Don't worry about that, Sumia. I'm glad you're feeling better.**  
  


* * *

  
  
When you and Chrom cross paths again two days later, you're almost at ease around him. It's strange, considering how badly on edge you've been before, but knowing that you don't have to hold back anymore is downright _relieving_.  
  
He is just leaving the break room when you stumble across each other and you make an effort not to lose your balance this time. He smiles at you and you greet him cheerfully before closing the distance between the two of you.  
  
"Sumia, how have you been?", he asks, more out of courtesy than anything, and you shrug a little. 'So, so', is the essence of your reply, and he nods in understanding. "Robin told me you've been a bit pale lately and Frederick said your work was a bit faulty."  
  
You balk at that. Sending Frederick faulty statistics or wrong calculations is pretty much equivalent to begging for a termination without notice. Chrom looks at your (probably) horror-stricken visage before putting a gentle, friendly hand on your shoulder. You know it's supposed to be a calming gesture, but the contact makes heat spread throughout your entire body. "It's nothing bad, Sumia, don't worry", he reassures you and you suddenly feel a bit lightheaded.  
  
And then it happens. Again.  
  
Your ankles knock together and the next thing you know, you're held against Chrom's sturdy chest once more. Your hands are tangled into his shirt and the hand he had placed on your shoulder is still there, supporting you. His other arm is wrapped around your waist, holding up your weight, and you idly wonder how strong he is below those professional dress-shirts of his.  
  
Every touch seems to ignite something, and when you try to snap out of it- and you really _do_ try- and you look up at him through your lashes and your gazes meet and oh wow, he has such pretty eyes, almost the same colour as his hair and hey, his face looks even better up close, he could be a model instead of a businessman-  
  
"Your shoes again?", he murmurs, almost breathlessly, and you can feel his every exhale on your skin, can feel his ribcage expand and deflate under you palms, can see his eyes slip shut just the tiniest bit.  
  
"Yeah", you breathe out and feel his arm around your waist pull you just a tad closer. You're literal five metres away from the break room and chances are that anyone could come across the two of you, but you don't care anymore. Your fingers grip his shirt a bit more tightly and the hand on your shoulder snarks around you until you're pulled into a tight, comfortably warm embrace with your own hands sandwiched between two sets of erratic heartbeats.  
  
And then, you're cold and steady on your feet again. Chrom looks at you with wide eyes and fidgets with his hands, taking a step back. "Sorry. That was... inappropriate. I acted upon impulse and-"  
  
"It's fine", you interrupt and his eyes snap towards you, surprise written boldly over his features. You can't help but smile fondly. "I don't mind it. I wouldn't mind...", you trail off as you realise that ending that sentence with 'other things' might imply something entirely too forward.   
  
"Sumia, are you saying", Chrom chokes out but halts after that. You think that the two of you must look so ridiculous, standing in the otherwise empty hallway while awkwardly trying to stammer out your feelings for each other. But it suits you just fine. The charisma and charm that Chrom, ever so naturally exudes would probably kill you at some point if the facade weren't broken by moments of absolute awkwardness.  
  
You take the initiative on it and gently pat his arm. "I'll bake you something nice until tomorrow", you say and smile. "I'll drop by during lunch and... we can talk, then, if you've got time."  
  
He inhales shakily but nods. "I'll make us some tea, then."  
  


* * *

  
  
The top floor is really pretty.  
  
There's practically no walls to the outside, only very large windows. And from up here, you can see the city expand below you for several kilometres. That is, in places where there aren't any other tall buildings obscuring your view. The few times you've been here, it's always been an amazing sight.  
  
The desk in front of Chrom's office is manned by Frederick, who is dutifully working away, probably checking every report and progress written down today. You feel bad about bothering him and even consider turning on your heel a few times until, at some point, Frederick sighs and looks at you in exasperation.  
  
"Please stop fidgeting like that", he says and you bow your head in apology. "You have an appointment with the boss, do you not? He is in, so please just go on ahead."  
  
You look at him in surprise for a second (because, really, and _appointment_?) before nodding quickly and hurrying past him to knock at the door. You hear a muffled reply before you decide to push down the handle and open it.   
  
There sits Chrom, fidgeting in his seat and desperately trying not to look _too_ hopeful (and, honestly, failing at it; then again, you suppose it's cute). On his desk sit two plates with cutlery beside them, as well as two teacups and a teapot with a pattern matching that of the cups. It all looks very comical, but you tuck that thought away quickly.  
  
"Um, hello", you say quickly and walk towards Chrom with a freshly baked cherry pie tucked into the crook of your elbow. "I didn't know what kind of cake or pie to make, so I made one with cherries because Cordi always says she likes it and... um..."  
  
Chrom looks at you as you set the pie down in the middle of his desk and seemingly tries his hardest not to laugh or look all that bemused by your nervous rambling. "Cherry pie sounds fantastic", he quips and takes his knife to cut into it immediately. You look at him as the blade is dragged through the batter and feel a surge of pride as Chrom hums appreciatively at the smell now wafting through the room.  
  
You stand there, so entranced his every action that you forget to sit down in the chair opposite of Chrom until his eyes shoot up to meet yours and he realises you haven't sat down yet. "Please take a seat, Sumia", he urges and looks a little lost. "Sorry for forgetting to offer it to you."  
  
"No problem", you laugh as you sit down. It's still easy. You sincerely hope that it will remain that way, but it appears highly unlikely, knowing what you are going to discuss. (Unless both of you chicken out which might seem like a good short-term solution, but...)  
  
A slice of pie is gingerly placed on your plate and you give Chrom a grateful smile, busying yourself with pouring you both a cup of tea as Chrom cuts himself a piece out of your pie as well. The steam dances in the air and you look at it for a few seconds before facing the man opposite of you again.  
  
"So, hello Sumia", he greets, properly, and clears his throat. His folded hands land in front of him as he regards you. "I... I'm glad you came here", he mutters after a pause and clears his throat theatrically.  
  
You suddenly feel horribly out of place. Chrom's awkwardness is, apparently, contagious. "Yes. I think that we need to discuss... certain things", you reply and scratch at the inside of your wrist. Suddenly, you feel sweaty and itchy all over. It's a terrible feeling.  
  
Chrom sighs. "At least you're being direct", he says, but a smile is tugging at the corners of his lips. "What happened yesterday just kind of... happened. I would have prefered to take you out on a nice dinner-date or to invite you somewhere special, but it turned out differently."  
  
"I didn't see it coming in such a way, either", you tell him, as if to reassure him that it's not something that would drive you off, and he nods, overly grateful. "But who knows for how long we would have put off this talk had it not happened."  
  
"I completely agree with you", he replies and sighs, looking a little defeated with his posture relaxing. "So, now that we're here... I think I noticed it at the six-pie-mark, but... um, Sumia, I know it's still early to say such a thing and I'm really springing this on you, but... I think I love you."  
  
You go red in the cheeks from that unabashed confession, but can't help but grin to yourself. "It's almost the same for me", you laugh softly and shake your head. "But I knew it at five pies already. Or, well, you could also say it was love at first... proper conversation, back then at the company breakfast."  
  
Chrom smiles at you, affectionate and soft. "You're really beautiful", he mutters after a few seconds of silence and you think that, nope, you're a goner. "I noticed that immediately. And... beyond that, you're really kind." You heart races out of your chest at that point and you only nod timidly. Chrom chuckles. "Although your handle on gravity isn't the best."  
  
"We wouldn't be here right now if it was", you catch yourself teasing back, in a tone that sounds surprisingly close to passive-agressive, and your company looks surprised before shrugging and nodding simultaneously.  
  
"I can't argue with that", he says easily before smiling at you again. "So... as we've established, it's fairly sudden, but since we're both okay with it... Sumia, would you maybe consider dating me?"  
  
He is blushing up to the tips of his ears, you notice. Then, you notice how you are feeling a little too hot in your skin yourself. So you take a sip from your forgotten tea, the heat scalding your tongue, yet you will yourself not to react upon it.  
  
When you set your cup back down, you feel a little more clear in the head. "Yes", you answer a little belatedly and Chrom pretty much melts into his seat. "I'd be glad to go out with you."  
  
You beams at you and enthusiastically thrusts his fork into his piece of pie, practically moaning when he tastes it. "That's the best one yet, Sumia", he says around a few crumbs and you shake your head at his lack of manners, despite the urge to laugh at his antics.  
  
"I'm glad", you reply and take a bite as well.  
  


* * *

  
  
"You're looking pretty stupid with that lovestruck face you're making!", is what you're greeted by later that afternoon when Henry prances into your office.  
  
"... It's that obvious, huh", you assess and he nods enthusiastically, proudly showing off his crooked teeth in a splitting grin. You just sigh at his reaction and look back at the screen in front of you, the work you're supposed to be doing not getting anywhere.  
  
"But it ain't so bad", he quickly dismisses with an odd hand gesture. The second you prepare to tell him that _he himself_ just said that you looked stupid, he cheerfully ignores you. "You look so damn happy and lost in thought, it makes me want to throw up! Or get really violent with someone. Oooh, that sounds nice." When he sees how your eyes widen at his words, he only laughs. "Oh Sumia, I'm just kidding! I won't hurt anybody!"  
  
The way in which Henry's grin stretches over his lips so tightly, as though he were controlling himself, betrays his words, but you decide to ignore it. "Is there a reason for you coming here?", you ask him, not unkindly, and his face falls for a second, likely because he has to rehash the memory, before his smile returns and he nods.  
  
"Yeah, you didn't drop by my department since you declared that you were a horrible person", he replies easily and decides to drape himself over your desk in a mockingly seductive manner. He actually just ends up looking like a giant, clumsy kitten, but you keep that comparison to yourself. "And I wanted to see how that went. But, apparently, I have _really_ awesome timing, don't I?"  
  
You just sigh and let a smile grace your features. "Yes. It... turned out in my favour", you tell him and he laughs before cracking an eye open and meeting your gaze with it. You always thought that there was something eerie about Henry's eyes, but at that moment, there's a hint of pride in them and, all of a sudden, they're not nearly as scary anymore.  
  
"So you ignored your friend and went with it", he states and, deciding not to feel guilty anymore, you nod. He laughs before nodding to himself. "Okay then, we're not going to tell dear Cordelia that you're calling dibs on Chrom now."  
  
Before you can stop yourself, you shout, "Who told you that?". If you weren't glad that you have an entire office to yourself before, you now are. Henry just grins up at you from his position on his desk and blows you a raspberry.  
  
"Oh, come on, anyone could guess from what you've told me", he snorts and pushes himself up again. Your expression must be incredulous, because his mouth is stretched uncomfortably wide over his face. "But don't worry, I'll keep quiet! We're partners in crime from now on, okay? I'll make sure that no ugly gossip spreads and you have fun with your conscience."  
  
Before you can object to it or say _anything_ , for that matter, Henry is already out of the door with a quick yell of  "toodles!".  
  
For some reason, you feel like you've entered a pact with the devil.  
  


* * *

  
  
When you lie in bed that evening, you keep glancing at your phone, debating whether or not you should send Chrom a text. You stare at the laughably short thread consisting of a confirmation of the number he's given you and a few emoticons and wonder if it's obligatory that you wish him a good night.  
  
After all, the two of you are dating now. It should be a thing couples do. But you haven't really been on a proper date yet. Maybe it's still too early into the relationship to do such things.  
  
You're at loss.  
  
So you open up Cordelia's contact instead and look at the last message sent between the two of you- the one from Monday night- and sigh. Why is it so hard, lately? You've taken your position and have come clean with yourself, and yet you still feel like you've betrayed her. And at the same time, you know that Phila and Robin were right- by avoiding her, you would only break her heart. Losing an unrequited love would probably hurt her less than losing her best friend since childhood.  
  
 **hi cordi i'm tired but can seem to fall asleep. lol**  
  
You send it off before you can doubt yourself or the tone you're using. It seems like a stupid conversation starter, but half a minute later, you already get a reply.  
  
 **Did you drink coffee past six pm again??? You know it makes you restless.**  
  
You smile at her reply. How very kind and caring.  
  
 **nah i guess i'm just worried? today someone gave me their number and now don't know if i should text them. orz**  
  
The next reply comes even more quickly.  
  
 **Naturally! Are we talking about romantic interest or friendly interest, though?**  
  
You can't help but giggle at that. Of course Cordelia would only worry about that once she caught wind of something like that. In order to keep her from blowing a fuse, however, you quickly write back that it's only friendly.  
  
 **Boo, Sumia! And here I thought you were finally getting out of your shell. Knowing you, your signs clash or something like that. Sagittarius never finds true love and so on.**  
  
Laughing, you punch in another reply.  
  
 **it's you cancers who get cranky, cordi. ;p ttyl, i'm now getting real sleepy.**  
  
Cordelia wishes you a good night after that and you are back to staring at Chrom's contact. Your best friend was, naturally, right- you should just text Chrom something and that would be that. And whereas Cordelia thinks it is only on a friendly level, you can't help but wonder if you should treat it as something different in the first place. Considering your partner a good friend was usually the base for good relationships- at least, you've read as much in some magazine a while ago.  
  
Not doubting yourself any further, you write a quick message and send it.  
  
 **good night. <3**  
  
And, two minutes later,  
  
 **Good night, Sumia. Sweet dreams.**  
  
Needless to say, you sleep like the dead that night.  
  


* * *

  
  
Saturday morning, you're meeting up for breakfast with Chrom.  
  
He takes you to a nice little place and insists on paying for a full course breakfast for the two of you. It's gentlemanly to a fault and you feel like all other customers are staring at the two of you, what with Chrom's good looks and his amazing aura. When the food arrives, it's really good and your date is more than overjoyed by the fact that you like it.  
  
The morning is spent in a calm haze and you find yourself completely at ease in Chrom's company. When he walks you back to your apartment (which you are suddenly very self-conscious of), you bump shoulders while walking for a while until he takes your hand into his large, warm one, blushing from ear to ear, and you can't help the happy butterflies that start acting up in your tummy.  
  
As you part ways at your doorstep, feeling ever so bold, you pull him into a quick hug and press a soft peck to his cheek. When you look him in the face again, he seems completely at loss and you can't help but grin.  
  
It's so easy, you could lose yourself in it.  
  


* * *

  
  
You go for lunch together on Monday.  
  
Chrom has just gotten out of a two-hour long meeting and is completely stressed out.  It's obvious by how he pulls his tie loose and runs a hand through his perfectly done hair, by the way he looks so tired but brightens when he lays eyes on you.  
  
"You're like sunshine", he mumbles as his hand comes to shyly rest on yours. "When I'm down, you'll just brighten up my mood because I know you're there when I look up." (Little do you know- at least at that point of time- how much that sentiment will summarise your relationship later on.)  
  
You smile softly and use your other hand to pat his. "You're tired, aren't you? How much work do you have until tonight?", you ask him and he only groans. That is as good a reply as any. "Don't overdo it. Everyone else works as hard as they do because they don't want you doing it all on your own."  
  
He nods and laughs sheepishly. "Thank you", he says and a really genuine look is reflected in his eyes. "Um... while we're at it. Sumia, I've been meaning to discuss something with you."  
  
His tone is unpleasantly serious, yet you motion for him to continue. You hear your phone ring once in your handbag, but pay it no further heed. "So, you work in that office of yours alone and aren't on a team in Marketing, right?" You nod. "We've been meaning to relocate some things and since yours would be the first office to be shifted somewhere else I've been meaning to ask you if you would like to just change departments completely", he says, looking somewhat bashful, and you blink at the offer.  
  
"Where would you put me, then?", is the first thing that tumbles out of your mouth. Chrom inhales sharply and pointedly stares out of the window, yet never stops the soothing strokes he apparently started running over the back of your hand at some point.  
  
"I... I'd really like it if you, despite it being nothing like your current job, would maybe pick up Frederick's role as my secretary", he mumbles. "You'd be close to me, which I would enjoy, and Frederick could do the staff management he's supposed to do without worrying his head off."  
  
As much as you'd like to agree to it on the spot, you just link your fingers with Chrom's on top of the table and hum in thought. "Let me think about it for a day or two. Maybe send me the details", you reply after a minute or two and he nods in understanding. "Personally, I'd really love to take you up on that offer right here, right now, but... I guess I shouldn't just jump the gun."  
  
"I completely understand that", Chrom affirms with a nod and smiles warmly. "But I'm glad that you aren't entirely opposed to it." He takes one sip from his almost empty glass of coke and squeezes your fingers. "Since it's you, I really mean to play for keeps", he confesses as he looks you in the eye and you smile broadly at that. "I haven't dated in a long time. Work always got in the way. But if it's like this, I think we can manage."  
  
Just as you are about to reply that, _yes, of course we can_ , your phone rings again. It's just your text message sound playing, but you still feel the need to answer whoever is messaging you. You shoot Chrom an apologetic look to which he responds with a dismissive wave, and you untangle your fingers from his before retrieving and unlocking your cell.  
  
From: Cordi  
Sent: Monday, 01:49PM

  
 **Just now, that impossible guy Gaius unabashedly hit on me. Do I look like some cheap floozy who can get wooed by that? Seriously, Sumia, do I?**  
  
From: Cordi  
Sent: Monday, 01:52PM

  
 **I bet Chrom would never, ever ask the one he's interested in out between shifts at work. He'd be above that. Then again, they're worlds apart, anyways.**  
  
After reading that second message, you can't help but look at Chrom, who is trying to gauge your bemused reaction quizzically, and burst out laughing. After all, Cordelia has no idea how Chrom had done just that with you. It's absolutely ridiculous.  
  
Much to his chagrin, you don't tell Chrom what was so funny about that text and just kiss his cheek in consolation.  
  
(It seemingly appeases him enough.)  
  


* * *

  
  
Within the week, you transfer departments.  
  
It's actually a no-brainer once Frederick sends you the details (and Chrom promptly sends an accompanying text, stating that Frederick is just a huge sourpuss; you can't help but laugh at the childishness of it all).  
  
Cordelia asks you to where you're moving and you just vaguely reply with 'into a secretary position'. She'll figure it out soon enough, but if she doesn't pry any further, you will not volunteer any more information, either. However, that doesn't keep her from questioning your job choice. "It was offered to me and seemed attractive enough", you answer, simply, and that's that.  
  
Your new position is, for lack of a better word, delightful. Not only are you close to Chrom and get to spend time with him on a regular basis- no, you enjoy the work itself and, even more do you enjoy meeting Ylisse's more friendly associates. You even get to meet Chrom's sisters, Emmeryn and Lissa, who seem to approve of your immensely. At least Lissa proclaims so often enough.   
  
Frederick seems less on edge, just as Chrom had predicted, although he often drops by to check up on you. Robin goes in and out of Chrom's office without ever needing a reason or permission, and you can't help but feel a bit irritated with her. But then, some days, she'll chat you up for quite a long time, talk about books and movies and the gods know what else and in the end, you'll always feel somewhat closer to her.  
  
So, in short, you get to know and interact with anyone and everyone, even in the first days of working as Chrom's secretary. Therefore, it shouldn't really come as much of a surprise or, more so, a cause of anxiety, when you are asked to come have dinner with the family.  
  
"It's nothing great", Chrom says. "Just a regular dinner. You've even met Emm and Lissa already and Frederick is a good cook, so you've got nothing to worry about."  
  
Except, maybe, that you have everything to worry about.  
  
And yet, here you are, standing in front of Chrom's family's huge house (it's _not_ a mansion, you tell yourself) in your favourite lace dress, fiddling with every hem available on it, and awkwardly ring the doorbell. Surprisingly, it's not Chrom who opens it- instead, you come face to face with Robin, who is happily munching away on a cracker while spotting a pair of sweatpants and a men's shirt so many sizes too big for her, you think it's not Chrom's but _Frederick's_ instead.  
  
"Evening Sumia!", she greets cheerily after swallowing down her food. "You look very... fancy." You look at your dress self-consciously and Robin quickly catches onto that. "Not that you didn't look pretty! I just... wow, I feel terribly shabby now. Anyways, come on in." She steps aside and motions for you to enter. You do so and look around.  
  
From the inside, you are sure that this isn't a mansion. Instead of all the kitschy and pretty things you know the family could afford, it looks incredibly homey (albeit stylish and expensive) on the inside. Everything is vaguely rustic, with a lot of wood, and, while pristine, doesn't seem uninhabited either.  
  
"Well, the living room is that way", Robin suddenly says and points at a door to her left. "I'll be off somewhere until dinner is ready." And with that, she disappears. You enter the living room without knocking or anything and promptly lay eyes on the most gorgeous interior you've ever seen.  
  
Staring in awe, you kind of forget that you haven't just entered a room inside some design magazine until Lissa's happy gasp of your name rips you out of your thoughts. "Sumia!", she squeals and bounces towards you. You register Emmeryn looking away from the book she is holding for a second before smiling and returning to it, but you are preoccupied by the teenager in front of you. "That dress is really nice", she compliments sweetly and gently pulls at a random piece of lace. "You look like a princess."  
  
"A princess?", you ask and feel yourself blushing at that. Lissa nods happily and grins.  
  
"Jup! Like a pretty princess who has dorky old Chrom for her knight in shining armour", she explains and crosses her arms in front of her chest. Emmeryn chuckles but tells her little sister not to insult her brother, but Lissa pays no heed. "Wouldn't Frederick look better in a suit of armour, though?"  
  
You laugh but leave her to her musings.  
  
Chrom joins you a while later and, as you find out, it truly turns out to be a family dinner. It is, apparently, perfectly normal for everyone to interrupt and yell at each other when they get too into a discussion over their food (which is actually really good- Chrom hadn't lied about Frederick being a good cook), but it gives off an oddly harmonious vibe to the whole family (and extensions).  
  
"Most people say that making appointments has gotten more pleasant ever since you took over as my secretary", Chrom states at some point and you look at him in surprise as if to ask 'really?'. He nods. "They told me it's more pleasant to be talked to on a human level instead of being solely seen as business partners." Then, you notice him seek his staff manager's eyes from across the table.  
  
"Fulfilling my duties in a manner as professional as possible is my pleasure, Sir", Frederick replies smoothly and slips on a stony smile that practically spells out passive-aggressiveness.   
  
"Don't you want to show Sumia around the house, Chrom?", Emmeryn quickly pipes in, expression a peaceful smile, and Chrom quickly nods beside you before nudging you to get up with him. You excuse yourselves and, just as you leave the door, Chrom sighs deeply.  
  
"Sorry for that", he apologises sheepishly and you can't help but laugh. "I didn't mean to rile up Frederick like that. I only meant to compliment you." You lean forward and slip your hand into his, squeezing it softly.  
  
"It's fine", you assure and smile, entirely too amused. "Dinners at your house seem amazingly fun. Invite me more often."  
  
"Ugh, you have no idea. Emm always sends off anyone who starts up an argument that disrupts her idea of a peaceful meal", Chrom laments and bends down to rest his head on your shoulder in defeat. You pat his back reassuringly. "And whenever Maribelle or Ricken or, even worse, both of them are over to hang out with Lissa, things get even more nerve-wracking."  
  
You laugh and hug him against you properly. "Poor, poor Chrom", you chant and he moves to pull away, muttering a quick 'mean'. "Hey, aren't you supposed to show me around?"  
  
He smiles against the skin of your neck.  
  


* * *

  
  
One morning, while idly flipping through a book that Henry had left for you (with a sticky note that read "just sharing something with you, partner in crime ;p" attached to it), the sound of an incoming message from an unknown number rips you out of your lecture. When you open it up, you can't deny that you are surprised.  
  
From: Unknown Sender  
Sent: Today, 6:51AM  
  
 **good morning stumbles**  
 **this is gaius you might know me from work i got your number from maribelle hope you dont mind**  
 **anyway you are close to cordelia arent you**  
 **do u know what kinds of coffee she likes????**  
  
The first thing you do in response to that text is laugh out loud. Having received Cordelia's disgusted, angry messages to his behaviour a few days prior makes his apparently genuine effort somewhat funny, albeit in a fairly cynical way. However, you decide that your best friend could enjoy the attention after all, and you get thinking about what she'd usually get whenever the two of you get coffee together.  
  
You open up a reply after saving the number as Gaius'.  
  
 **she always gets espresso and black coffee but she'd appreciate something sweet a lot more, especially in the morning! ;)**  
  
A minute passes before another text arrives.  
  
 **thnx stumbles ur a life saver :***  
  
You wonder what that 'Stumbles' business is about, though.  
  


* * *

  
  
Chrom halts at your desk one morning, looking a little troubled.  
  
"I came through Marketing, just now", he says, as if that would explain it all, but when you look up at him and raise a brow, he seemingly understands that he didn't really elaborate on anything yet. "I talked to Cordelia because her work so far has been outstanding."  
  
A swell of pride fills up your chest- after all, your best friend is being complemented by Chrom. "Cordi has always worked hard and flawlessly", you supply and Chrom nods.  
  
"It's just... awkward? She's very... eager, at least", he mumbles before disappearing into his office.  
  
You laugh at his antics and decide to bring him something to eat later on.  
  


* * *

  
Cordelia is, for lack of a better word, hellbent on getting you to meet up on a Saturday.  
  
Naturally, you don't mind, but she's very persisting, what with her trying to convince you to come when there is no convincing necessary in the first place. Maybe, you ruefully realise, you've driven her away one too many times in those past... months, was it now?  
  
In any case, you keep your schedule for that afternoon (and evening, just to be sure) open for only your best friend. You even hurry so that you won't be late, only to be stuck in traffic for half an hour and arrive ten minutes late. Cordelia, looking more than presentable (of course), beckons you nevertheless once you enter your usual café and you hurry over to her and greet her with a hug that is so, so warm and familiar (and oh, how you've missed this).  
  
An empty espresso cup on the table in front of your friend implies that she's been waiting for you for a while, but, as Cordelia claims to have been waiting there for only a few minutes, you decide to go along with it.  
  
"Well, shall we get ourselves something to drink, then?", she asks once greetings and politeness are exchanged, and, gratefully smiling up at her as she stands, you nod happily.  
  
Cordelia returns your smile and, for some reason, you want to cry.  
  


* * *

  
  
The two of you get talking easily over two cups of cappuccino. Of course you do.  
  
At some point, you accidentally let the fact drop that you're reading Henry's Recommended List  and how interesting some of his picks are (and truly, they are; the last book he's lent you- about swapping bodies from a very psychological standpoint- quickly became one of your favourites). Cordelia jumps at the opportunity and asks you, with that passionate glint in her eyes, reserved only for things that are close to her heart, if you're interested Henry.  
  
"Nu-uh!", you say quickly and shake your head until you're dizzy. "That... I couldn't... I mean... no, definitely not like that! Um..."  
  
And suddenly, you still, coughing into your hand as if to shake off the stiffness that wanders into your limbs against your will. You realise how perfect the opportunity is- you really do. You could just tell her, with the context of the conversation being about dating people, but.... You shiver, that hopefully escaping Cordelia's notice, before letting out a suffering sigh. "It’s not like that. In fact I’m... I’m kinda... seeing someone right now...”  
  
Cordelia smiles, wide and happy, eyes alight and hopeful, and before you know it, your hands are quickly seized by hers, your arms on the table almost knocking over your cup. You think that maybe fate wants to torture you today. “That’s great! I’m so happy for you, Sumia!”, your friend says, earnest and eager, as she squeezes your hands. Of course she would be glad for you, if only to rub salt into the wound. "So? Do I know him?”  
  
You freeze up.  
  
Actually, you're pretty sure that you forgot how breathing works at that moment.   
  
Then, all the bitter bile and regret and guilt in your stomach pool together, forcing your face into a grimace of pain and wryness. But you've already dug your grave- now you could and would admit to everything that's been weighing you down for what feels like forever and come out of it a better person. "Promise me not to get mad?", you ask her, still, for reassurance, and squeeze her hands in yours. Cordelia nods eagerly and you decide that her smile is definitely something you are going to miss from now on.  
  
"I'm seeing Chrom, Cordi", you mumble drily and meet her eye.  
  
And her smile slips from her face.  
  
Within a second, it's back in place- Cordelia is a professional, after all- but that brief instant filled with a half-frown speaks volumes to you. You want to apologise (or, better yet, up and run), but your friend beats you to it. "Isn’t that great? I’m so happy for you! Honestly, Chrom’s an amazing person and you deserve no less", she replies cheerily and nothing about it sounds like a lie.  
  
When you meet her eye again, ever so nervously, she's beaming with such genuinity that, when you speak up next, your tone is so sour, it could spoil milk. “He really is amazing, yes.” Of course, those are your honest feelings as well, but in this conversation, it feels like even more of an issue to admit to it. “But you’re so much better than me at everything and you’ve liked him for so long. I feel like I betrayed you.”, you add, then, and these words sound terrible, even to your own ears.  
  
But Cordelia simply _knows_ , just like she's always done. “Sumia, look at me”, she orders in a tone that almost sounds scolding and you comply easily. You expect her to get mad- at your betrayal, at your self-deprication, anything- but instead, her expression is calm and her gaze kind. “It’s true that I’ve always loved him, but at the same time... deep down, I probably knew that he’d never be interested in me. I’m so glad. You’re both such wonderful people”, she says, softly and fondly, and then, tears are brimming her eyes, threatening to spill at any second.  
  
You rush to her side and hold her, ever so tightly and warmly, and she keeps sobbing about how happy and relieved she is about this development. At some point, you start crying too, sharing her sentiments of relief.  
  
And, most importantly, from the bottom of your heart, you believe her.  
  


* * *

  
"I've met Cordelia in the elevator", Chrom says.  
  
"Oh?", you ask him.  
  
"She's given us... her blessings?", he wonders.  
  
You nod and can't help but chuckle.  
  


* * *

  
  
You begin to spend a lot more time at Chrom's home.  
  
It's a natural development- after all, you are his girlfriend and he _is_ a very busy man, meaning that he is usually too exhausted to do much more than go to work and fall face-first into his bed. (Which is what he literally _does_ , once he prepares to go to sleep. You think of it as extremely cute.)  
  
But you aren't bothered by it- after all, his sisters are incredibly kind and adorable, respectively and you get along with Frederick, as well. (You'd even go as far as to say that he admired you, oddly unabashedly, for certain things. It makes you feel proud and at the same time worthy of the household.)  
  
However, there still is one person who ends up bothering you. And you know that there is no ill-intend, no bad blood whatsoever between the two of you, but you feel uneasy, nevertheless.  
  
Robin is too close to Chrom for comfort, though.  
  
Never would you suspect either Chrom to cheat on you (gods forbid) or Robin to force herself upon him, but their friendship seems just a little too good at some points. And yet, if you asked either of those two if they had feelings for each other, the answer would always end up being some variation of the phrase "ew, gross, we're best friends and that would be weird".  
  
You wonder if you're too paranoid about it. But then there's times when you wake up and Chrom should be next to you, but instead he's sitting in the living room, him and Robin playing Mario Kart against each other while also lying in an uncomfortable heap on the floor, screeching. There's times when Frederick tells Robin to head home at least once a week and Chrom will be the first to defend her and tell Frederick to let her do as she pleases. There's times when she's running around in Chrom's clothes as if it's the most natural thing in the world and, according to Lissa, the two of them had even _seen each other naked already_.  
  
It's always left you feeling queasy and like you're reading too much into things.  
  
Until Robin, as perceptive as she is, calls you out on it.  
  
"I know it bothers you", she says and slings a leg over the arm of the loveseat in the living room. You nod awkwardly and she sighs. "Sumia, look-", she begins and cuts herself off with a strained expression taking over her features. "I really like the guy. And I won't deny that we haven't been through weird things together, but..."  
  
"I know that you don't love him like that", you interject kindly. However, Robin shakes her head stubbornly. Surprised, you motion for her to continue.  
  
"We've been through weird things together, but I just know that, at the end of the day, I can rely on him and that's what I do. I try my hardest to support him and everyone at work, too, of course, but... well. I just know that Chrom's and my friendship is unbreakable and that he'll never abandon me", she explains fondly and you find yourself so drawn into the mood that you simply nod.  
  
"Chrom hasn't dated anyone since we've met", she continues and stares at her foot that's hanging in the air. "We've never considered how it'd be on our respective partners when the two of us are just so close."  
  
"It's a bit jealousy-inducing, yeah", you joke, although you do your best to keep your expression and voice as deadpan as possible. Robin looks taken aback, however, and quickly opens her mouth to delve into a plethora of apologies with the most troubled face, but you can't contain your laughter until she actually says something.  
  
Looking vaguely offended, Robin just huffs. "How mean, Sumia. And here I thought we could get along", she tries to say before snorting and losing herself in a fit of giggles.  
  
"I really don't want to feel on edge", you confess after the air has mellowed out a bit. Robin nods understandingly. "I mean, I'll try to. And it's not like I disliked you or anything. You're a kind person, Robin."  
  
She blushes slightly at the compliment. "That's the pot calling the kettle", she says good-naturedly and tilts her head back to rest on top of the backrest. "How about we get talking, then, just us two? What are you reading right now?"  
  
As you begin to excitedly talk about your favourite novels, by now an odd mixture of teen lit, books on equestrianism and psychological thrillers, you feel like you've gotten a lot closer to your boyfriend's best friend.  
  


* * *

  
  
On day, you head into work, and all of a sudden, everyone's eyes are on you.  
  
The first thing that comes to mind is that you must have messed up something _really_ badly and somehow, the knowledge had already reached every single human being. Except for you. But then you realise that their gazes seem more scandalous and you wonder what has happened.  
  
You halt at Olivia's desk for a second and look at her smile at you timidly, her expression nervous but not nearly as... predatory as those of several others. "Um, good morning, Olivia", you pipe politely and she smiles a little wider, greeting you back. "Say, do you know why everyone is looking at me like that?"  
  
The receptionist sighs before nodding resignedly. "It seems the knowledge that you are dating Chrom has reached Maribelle", she replies and looks away guiltily. You wonder how she would be involved but don't question it any further. "I'm sure their attention will diverge at some point in the future", she supplies after seeing what must be a somewhat troubled expression on your face.  
  
You smile gratefully and rub her upper arm gently. She flinches at first but allows the contact after a second of consideration. "Thank you, Olivia. Have a good day."  
  
She raises her voice a little to call after you to have a good day as well and you wonder how this will affect anything.  
  


* * *

  
  
"I'm so sorry", Chrom says after a particularly strenuous meeting that had gone on for almost two hours longer than scheduled.  
  
You sigh at the other end of the line. "It's fine. I went out and had a nice sandwich for lunch together with Robin and Frederick", you tell him and let your eyes fall to the little lump that is still sitting on your desk.  
  
"Frederick went out to have lunch with the two of you?", your boyfriend asks after a short pause, sounding amused. You hum in affirmation and he snorts. "Did he behave himself?"  
  
"Of course he did", you reply and stare at the clock. It's almost four in the afternoon, and as far as you could tell, Chrom hadn't eaten anything yet. "Dear", you begin and feel strange for calling him that, but take it in stride. "Have you had anything for lunch yet?"  
  
Chrom pauses to think, before exhaling loudly into his phone's receiver. "Nu-uh. I kind of forgot about eating, honestly", he laughs and you can picture him rubbing his neck in embarrassment at that. Then, his voice drops a bit. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it for lunch today. I know we made plans."  
  
You sigh. "It's fine. Business should come first", you calm him, your tone ever so patient, and he inhales as if to argue with you. "I'm serious, Chrom. And I'm fine with how things are. We get to see each other more frequently than other couples."  
  
"I... I know that, Sumia, Gods, I know that, but...", he trails off and suddenly, there's the loud noise of cars driving past in the background for a few seconds. "I don't mean to ditch when I have plans on you. I want to be as gentlemanly as possible because you deserve at least that much."  
  
You find yourself laughing at that, a soft warmth blooming in your chest. "I know, Chrom. I really don't deserve you", you tell him after a quick pause. "But... I want to spoil you, too, sometimes."  
  
His flattered smile is practically audible when he speaks again. "Okay", he breathes and hums under his breath. "I'll be with you in a few."  
  
"I got you a sandwich, too, by the way", you quickly throw into the conversation and Chrom sighs.  
  
"Who doesn't deserve whom, I wonder."  
  


* * *

  
  
You often find yourself telling yourself that Robin's presence in Chrom's (and, by extension, your own) life doesn't bother you anymore. Because, really, she's been hanging around your boyfriend since day one and you've been getting along better with her as a person, lately, too.  
  
And yet, when you wake up on a Sunday morning and find Chrom, as usual, amiss from his spot in his bed, you already now what awaits you once you step into the living room. Chrom is sitting comfortably on his side of the couch with Robin's legs unceremoniously draped over his own. They're both watching some children's show on the overly large flat-screen that is hung on the wall, way too fascinated by the programme. Somewhere in the kitchen, you hear Lissa loudly arguing with Frederick about one thing or another while a shower is running somewhere upstairs.    
  
You almost feel like you're fading away into the onslaught of background noises.  
  
Then, suddenly, one of Robin's legs jerkily kicks out and hits Chrom in the stomach, and you are ripped out of your thoughts by your boyfriend's yelp of surprise. "Your girlfriend is standing behind the couch", she tells him with an amused smile on her face and Chrom goes red in the cheeks before turning his head around to look at you.   
  
"Morning", you greet him and can't help the cheeky grin that spreads over your lips. He looks a bit taken aback by your expression, for he flusters and nods in acknowledgement.   
  
Robin retracts her legs to make room for you and pats the empty space next to her. You give her a little smile, which she returns, and sit down, leaning into Chrom.  Then, maybe a second later, a pair of calves is draped over your lap. You sigh and stare at Robin, who pouts at you with mock childishness. You look up at your boyfriend as if to ask him to scold her for you, but when you see his face, you find that he has, once again, been engrossed in that stupid children's show.    
  
So, instead of stirking up an argument this early in the morning, you resign yourself to your fate as a human foot stool and stare at the incomprehensive cartoon as well.    
  
You have, however, still earned yourself a formidable ally, you realise.

* * *

  
Whenever Chrom takes you out on dates, that occasion ends up being absolutely amazing.  
  
Having an affluent boyfriend with many connections through business deals often results in the two of you going to incredibly pricey places (and haven't you begged him not to take you anywhere fancy the first time) and having amazing, albeit often strange, foods. That, and the ambience some expensive restaurants have going on for them is downright _amazing_.  
  
"We've been together for almost half a year already", Chrom says softly over the background music that drones on lightly. His eyes are half-lidded and the candles between the two of you are reflected in his irises. You find yourself idly following the sway of the flame mirrored in deep blue. "I've been thinking a lot about how straining my schedule must be on you, but we're still close to reaching this mark."  
  
You laugh and take a sip from your wine- a fancy white thing with a name that probably no-one can pronounce correctly. "I've been managing that schedule of yours for a while now, Darling", you reply pleasantly and Chrom chuckles. "But it's really been so long already, huh?"  
  
"At first, you were so reserved, but... it's just gotten so comfortable, hasn't it?", he asks and takes a few ridiculously dainty sips as well, humming at the taste.  
  
A sigh escapes you at that, heavy and unpleasant, but Chrom just looks at you for an explanation. You smile wryly before deciding to just get it over with. "At the beginning... it's been really tough on me", you confess and Chrom looks at you in a way not the slightest but judgemental- curious, maybe, but patient. "The period of time when Cordi didn't know... that was the toughest. But once I told her- once she was fine with it- I just let go of my restraint. Or something like that."  
  
"I love you", Chrom states, unabashedly and honest, as he grabs your hand on top of the table. You smile at him and entwine your fingers. (Admittedly, that's a habit you've picked up with Chrom.)  
  
"I love you, too", you echo and you feel like he accepted an apology for something that might have been an _actual_ strain on the two of you at the beginning. You use your free hand to pick up your glass and raise it slightly, tilting it towards Chrom, who mimics the gesture.  
  
A gentle 'clang' resounds between the two of you and you feel affection swell in your chest.  
  
"Let's toast to not only half a year, but a dozen of years together."  
  


* * *

  
  
It's just past midnight when your phone vibrates on Chrom's nightstand, a new message from Cordelia greeting you once you squint your eyes against the light that is just too bright for you right now.  
  
In your back, your boyfriend stirs, but you ignore it in favour of tending to your best friend who had, just a very short while ago, suddenly had an epiphany of sorts while she was over for movie night. Reading her message, you have to hide your smile in your pillow.  
  
From: Cordelia  
Sent: Today, 12:04AM  
  
 **You were right, Sumia, omg. I just came home from a date with Gaius and I'm really, really sure that I'm having a heart-attack over here. I'm totally at loss, but I guess I asked him to officially go out with me??? I don't know anymore, but I'm probably a lot happier than I've been these past months.**  
  
Before you can open up a reply to type out, telling her how glad you are and how you wish her nothing but the best, another message arrives.  
  
From: Gaius  
Sent: Today, 12:07AM  
  
 **stumbles im sure i owe you biiiiiig time not sure what for but i do**  
  
Chrom wakes up because you start squealing next to him.  
  


* * *

  
  
You're practically living at Chrom's house already when he asks you to officially move in. His family, at that point, agrees on the fact that nothing will change, and you embrace the casual air they have about your decision.  
  
"We could move out and live entirely on our own, you know", he then says, at some point, but you just decline.  
  
"I've liked it here since I first came over for dinner", you reply and he takes it in stride, picking up another box filled with all the kitschy things you couldn't bring yourself to throw away when choosing what to keep and what not.  
  


* * *

  
  
When he proposes to you, after two years of being together, you don't get it at first.  
  
"I tried baking a pie", he sighs and looks at the pathetic heap on the kitchen counter. "I kind of forgot that I can't cook to save my life, though."  
  
You look at the slightly burnt, somewhat runny substance that is the dough, and shrug. "I don't think it's that bad", you tell him earnestly. "My first attempts were even worse. Some of them literally exploded inside the oven or I confused sugar with salt."  
  
He glances at you apologetically before frowning at his mishap of a masterpiece. "I really wanted to do it this way, though", he grumbles to himself before picking up a knife. "Do you think it's still edible?"  
  
You glance at the heap again, but nod in the end. "Sure. It might not be pretty, but I'm sure it's delicious, if you made it with love", you tease and Chrom promptly goes five hundred shades of red too many for it to be inconspicuous. "Chrom?"  
  
"Yes!", he almost yells before thrusting the knife in his hand into the pastry, poking around in the burnt dough until a faint 'click' can be heard from what is definitely inside the pie.  
  
"Did you forget some cooking utensil inside?", you ask, wide-eyed, but Chrom just shakes his head. "But I'm pretty sure there was a metallic sound coming from inside your pie just now."  
  
He groans and slaps his free hand to his face. "Gods. Sorry, Sumia, I don't mean to be his awkward", he mumbles and you pat his cheek gently to comfort him. "I just thought you'd maybe appreciate the sentiment, but..."  
  
He takes a deep breath and sticks his finger into the pie at the exact same location where he had knocked against the metallic something. When he pulls his hand back, however, you realise what he had meant to do for you.  
  
And you feel the tears welling up in your eyes.  
  
Taking the crumb-covered silver band, adorned with an assortment of little gems (those aren't actual _diamonds_ , right?), Chrom gets on one knee and holds the slim, oh-so beautiful ring up for you to see.  
  
"Sumia", he says softly, as though beckoning you to look at only him (as if you could look at anything else in the first place) and you cover your mouth with your hand, unwilling to accidentally sob a minute too early. "I know that I could have waited forever to propose to you, but there just is no point to that. Because I know... and I've always known, ever since I've eaten that first piece of pie you made for that buffet, that never in my life will I find myself attracted to another as much as I am attracted to you."  
  
Chrom looks about to burst and you wonder if he's even still breathing when he takes a deep gulp of air and exhaling it as flatly as possible. He repeats it a few times and you realise, maybe a bit too late, that he's actually trying to calm himself down.  
  
Then, his eyes find yours again. "You're kinder and sweeter and more beautiful than anyone else in the world. And... even if it's just me... I'd like to know whether you'd... liketobecomemywifeandmakemethehappiestmanonearth?"  
  
You blink, trying to disentangle that last part despite knowing what Chrom must have asked from context alone, but before you can reply, you choke out a sob-turned-laugh. Chrom stares up at you with wide, surprised eyes, but you just shake your head, the tears spilling from your eyes like little, unstoppable waterfalls.  
  
"You wanted to give me my ring in a pie", you laugh and wipe at your eyes. Your boyfriend stares up at you in shock, almost, but before he can ask what is wrong, you fall to your knees as well, wrapping your arms around his shoulders in a firm embrace.  
  
"Of course I'll marry you, silly", you whisper into his ear, and he places his left hand on the small of your back, using his right one to slide the ring onto your finger.  
  
"Thank the Gods", he breathes and you're pretty sure he's crying, too.

* * *

  
"What is with that putrid smell?", Robin asks as she waltzes into the kitchen maybe half a minute later. When her eyes come to rest on the pile on the floor you and Chrom have become, she sighs and you raise your head enough to look at her and can't keep the grin off your face or your hand from shooting up and wiggling your ring finger at her. Robin, too, ends up smiling gently when she sees your expression. "Congratulations, you two", she mumbles and turns on her heel to leave.  
  
Just when she's about the door, however, Chrom detaches himself from you and yells after her. "Wait, do you still have that date with that drugstore owner's son?", he asks and Robin pokes her head back in to answer him before discussing that person in question for a few minutes.  
  
Some things, you realise, would most likely never change.  
  
But, frankly, you wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Coffee took me several months. This took a week.
> 
> This one isn't deep, in-character or anything. Like, even worse than its brother. But you know what? I wanted to make it nicer. But it was almost 15k words and I fucking resigned because reasons.
> 
> I might make a drabble-collecty for all the carcasses of my ideas for this and coffee though.
> 
> It's very hot and I'm very tired.


End file.
